


Daphne Goes Down

by GryffindorTom



Series: Harry's Sluts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson (past), Harry Potter/Astoria Greengrass (mentioned), Harry Potter/Daphne Greengrass/Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter/Flora Carrow/Hestia Carrow (mentioned), Harry Potter/Hermione Granger (mentioned), Harry Potter/Katie Bell (mentioned), Harry Potter/Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter/Tracey Davies/Alicia Runcorn (mentioned), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley (mentioned), James Potter/Amelia Bones (mentioned), James Potter/Andromeda Black (mentioned), James Potter/Bellatrix Black (mentioned), James Potter/Lily Evans (mentioned), Sirius Black/Amelia Bones (mentioned)
Series: Harry's Sluts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775296
Kudos: 35





	Daphne Goes Down

Daphne Greengrass was angry, extremely angry. She had been annoyed at Draco Malfoy thinking that because he was a boy, and she was a girl, he could get away with groping her.

' _It's not my fault I have DD breasts, that I have a hourglass figure, or that I take care of myself.'_ she thought as she had walked up to her dorm. ' _He's not even my type. No...if it was Pansy that had groped me, or Tracey, or even Alicia Runcorn, I would have been happy. Hell, having Granger grab my tits would have been much better then the Ferret. The only boy I would only ever let near me with his cock would be Harry Potter, but he's fucking Bones, Abbot and Turpin'_

As she opened the door to her dorm, she saw nothing amiss on her bed, but she could hear the sounds of someone orgasming. The sound of a boy orgasming to be precise.

As she walked into the door, she turned her head to see Harry Potter on his knees, his face in one of those Muggle Gimp masks, and Pansy fucking him with a strap on.

And she could see that Harry was hung. Hung like a Hippogriff.

Seeing how Pansy was fucking Harry, how he had got a cock cage covering his dick to stop him from stroking himself off, how her best friends Tracey Davies and Alicia Runcorn were laying on Runcorn's bed, Tracey's hand on Alicia's pussy, cum dripping out of the two of them, made Daphne cum in her knickers.

Seeing Pansy pulling herself out of Harry, watching how his arse was red raw from the fucking that he had received, she started to reach into her knickers when Pansy turned around.

"You want a go Daph?" she asked, smiling. "He does a good trick with his tongue, makes me go weak at the knees.

Daphne nodded and suddenly she felt herself divested of her clothes. Looking at Pansy, she saw that Harry had turned over and had waved his hand.

"Wandless magic. I've gotten quite adapt with it, especially when it comes to removing a woman's clothes." He said, a lopsided smile coming on his face. Getting up off the bed, he headed closer to Daphne when she saw the length of his erection, the cock cage having disappeared.

"That...thats big..."

"12 and half inches. Some witches struggle to take it. Just ask the Carrow Twins."

Daphne's jaw dropped at the revelation of the size. "I...I..."

"Are you on the Potion?" Harry asked, ruffling his jet black hair. "If not, then I suggest you start it tomorrow. Especially after what happened with Katie Bell."

Daphne remembered about what happened to Katie Bell. She had been forced to leave Hogwarts mid way through her final year as she had found out she was pregnant. Nobody at the time knew who the father was of her child.

Obviously it turned out to be Harry.

"Yes, Katie and I were regular fuck buddies, I've fucked all of the girls in the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Quidditch teams. That one time though, I had forgotten the charm, and Katie's parents couldn't afford the Potion, and nine months later, little Tommy was born. We still fuck now and again, and my folks get to see their grand kid, but by Merlin did my mum give me a bollocking over it."

Daphne giggled, especially as she saw Pansy reach round to stroke Harry's cock.

"You see Daphne, Potter men have this problem where we have excess magic in our systems, and the only way we can get rid of it is by shagging women. I seem to have more than most Potter men, however, thanks to my mom being a Muggleborn, but when my dad was in Hogwarts, he shagged his way through the Black sisters, my mum, and Amelia Bones. In fact, Amelia Bones, Bellatrix Black and my mum were regular fuck buddies. Whenever my dad was busy shagging Andromeda or Narcissa Black, they would get together and fuck each other using strapons, dildos and even wine bottles.

"My mum would even invite the odd witch outside the group to join in, with Amanda Lovegood, Rhona McLaggen and Hestia McGonagall spending time with them"

"You mean my mother was...she was bisexual?" Daphne said, imagining a younger version of her mother, Rhona Greengrass, getting fucked by Lily Evans with a strap on.

"Yeah. She and my mum still spend some time together!" Harry said, continuing, "Dad wanted to marry them all six of his women, but Amelia was betrothed to his best mate, Sirius, Andromeda was in love with a Hufflepuff named Ted Tonks and Narcissa was betrothed to Lucius Malfoy. So dad ended up marrying mum and Bellatrix.

"He still fucks the five of them quite often, and even fucked Narcissa on his wedding day. There again when Sirius found out that dad was fucking Amelia Bones, he had told him to carry on. Why do you think that Sirius and Amelia have got nearly as many kids as the Weasleys!" Harry said, watching as Daphne had got down to her knees. "Fortunately, none of the people who I've fucked have got boyfriends, well except Granger that is, and she doesn't get any satisfaction...oh...fuck..."

Harry had stopped as Daphne had started to suck him off, whilst at the same time reaching round and fingering his arse. Pansy had decided to lay on her bed and started to stroke herself.

"Fuck...don't stop Greengrass...more...oooh more!"

Eventually the pressure came to a point where Harry couldn't cope with, and he exploded, cum filling Daphne's face. His erection still stiff, he lifted her up and brought her over to Pansy's bed. Bending her over so her mouth was over Pansy's pussy, Daphne could feel his cock against her pussy.

"You know Daphne. You look fucking good, your head in Pansy's pussy."

"I agree Potter. She looks like a great muff diver at the moment. I bet she could make me squirt just as much as you do." Pansy said, placing her hand on Daphne's head.

Daphne felt her head being moved closer to Pansy's hairy pussy, and just as she bobbed out her tongue to start flicking it at her fellow Slytherin's clit, she felt Harry at her barrier.

"Still a virgin. Runcorn and Davies was when they joined my fuck buddy group back in Fifth Year. We did it on the Headmaster's desk, in McGonagall's classroom, even in Slughorns office. Hell, I've fucked Pansy in Draco's bed." Harry said, slowly inserting his cock into Daphne's pussy. "Anyway, as I was saying, "The only person I've fucked that has a boyfriend or a betrothal is Granger, and everytime I fuck her, she keeps telling me that Weasley is only a two incher. She loves being fucked in the arse as well as the pussy though, and she is fucking submissive. I don't know why, but she's bossy as fuck whenever we share classes with Gryffindor, let when I fuck her, she wants to be my slut.

"The Ravenclaws, they are kinky as fuck. Luna Lovegood loves bondage. Padma Patil likes doing it in the library and Mandy Brocklehurst. Hell, she keeps threatening to go off the Potion just so I can fuck a baby into her. The Hufflepuffs, well, they like doing things together. Threesomes, foursomes, orgies. I almost got Susan Bones pregnant last month when I fucked her, Hannah Abbott and a couple of Sixth years together last month. They love having me fuck them whilst they lick someone else's pussy."

Daphne felt her tits bouncing as Harry fucked her hard, Pansy's hands on her head as she attacked the other Slytherin's pussy with gusto.

"The Gryffindors. They like to be submissive. Especially Granger. She is the most submissive of them all. Hell, I had her, Weasley and Parvati Patil in the Head Girl's suite last week. It was "can I cum yet Master?", "Can you fuck me master?", all like that. Granger loves being called a slut. So does Weasley, Brown and Patil to be fair." Harry said, stopping for a second, sucking on his finger. He then inserted that finger in her arse, starting to finger it. "And Slytherin. Its all about just wanting to please. Merlin, your sister Astoria spreads her legs for me more than often. She and the Carrow sisters were one of my first lays back in Fifth Year. She's a right Slither-slut.

"And Pansy. Remember when she dumped Malfoy? It was because she found a bigger dick. Mine." Harry said, knowing that Daphne was about to cum. "Officially I am meant to marry her before I'm 21 as her dad negotiated an agreement with mine, but the agreement says that I can have as many mistresses that I want. Pansy is the only one who I will let turn the tables on me, the only one I will let fuck me in the arse."

As Daphne came, Harry could feel his release coming too. Eventually he came in her, his dick pulsing with strings of cum coming from his balls.

Before Harry could pull out of Daphne, before he could do anything else, he could see Daphne lifting her head up from the other girls pussy. Reaching for her wand that was on Pansy's bed.

"I Daphne Ophelia Greengrass, agree to be the Mistress in mind, body and magic, to Harry Potter. I promise to keep his secrets as though they were my own, and to honour and obey all his commands. So mote it be."

Feeling the magical tie coming to him from Daphne, he was shocked.

"Daphne...why...why did you do that?

"I want to remain your fuck buddy, to be your Mistress, now and forever."

Feeling a ring come on his finger, Daphne knew Harry was her Master.

"Welcome to the family Daphne."


End file.
